A Thousand Years
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: This is a One-shot about the Neah x Allen pairing. It s more like a Song-Fanfiction, but oh well, the idea just wouldn t get out of my head. So here enjoy !


„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Song Lyrics_

 _ **Flashback**_

This is my first song fanfiction. I don´t own -Man. Nor do I own A thousand Years by Christina Perri. Please don´t feel insulted if your last name comes up here. I think they are all beautiful, just had to use some.

This plays after the Level Four attack.

Allen was sitting in his room. He was alone, because Link was had to discuss some things with the Inspector. Link warned him to not leave the room.

Allen sat on his bed. He had his legs pulled up to his chest. His arms were warped around them and he hide his head in his knees. He was thinking about the whole deal with the Fourteenth.

" _Why..? Mana´s little brother is a Noah?...did he love me or….Neah?"_ Allen was deep in his thoughts. He felt a painful twist in his chest at the familiar name. Allen was ready to bash his head into a wall out of frustration. He shut his eyes tightly and curled up more into a ball.

" _I don´t know him! I haven´t meet him before, so how can his name sound so_ painfully familiar _?!"_ Allen cried in disbelief. He didn´t know why the name let feelings like _sadness, longing_ , _affection_ and _nostalgia_ swell up in him. He didn´t like the way his breath would hitch at the name or how his heartbeat increased.

Allen couldn´t shake the face of Neah´s reflection out of his head. _"Damn him!"_ Allen thought miserable. He couldn´t get his words out of his head!

" _ **You….can….do….it." a voice from the mirror in the piano assured. Allen´s head snapped to the shadow in the mirror. "…Allen…can…play….our…song …" The voice stated confidently. Allen hesitantly began to play. While he played, he unconsciously began to sing lyrics he didn´t know. He felt his hands move on their own free will. Like he had played the song a hundred times. He ignored the yearning gaze of the shadow.**_

" _ **Soushite…." Allen began to sing. He felt joy and happiness spread through him while he sung.**_

" _ **GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS ARK!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs when he finished singing. The Ark slowly rebuilt itself.**_

 _ **Allen panted and turned back to the shadow with a suspicious look. "Who are you?!" Allen demanded. The shadow looked at him sadly. "….y-you…don´t….remember?" It whispered. Allen missed the defeated tone in it´s voice. Allen shook his head.**_

" _ **Who are you!" Allen asked again, this time louder. The shadow was silent for a moment. "…..I…am…Neah Walker…I…am…Destruction.." the shadow stated softly. It looked heartbroken. Allen went to retort that, that couldn´t be since Walker was**_ **Mana´s** _ **and his last name, but forgot when he heard Lavi´s voice. He quickly turned around and smiled in relief when he saw them.**_

"What should I have remembered?!" Allen chocked out quietly. He held his head in his hands. "P-Please… _anybody_ ….Innocence….I-I…just want to _know_ what´s going on!" Allen pleaded desperately at nobody. It was silent in the room again. The only sound was Allen´s panicked breathing.

Allen couldn´t continue walking, if things didn't change soon. Almost everyone at the Order looked at him like he was a Traitor! They whispered behind his back, about how such _worthless_ _**trash**_ should just be killed. Allen let out a bitter laugh. "…after everything I did….." He muttered tiredly. He was so sick of bad things happening to him.

Suddenly his Innocence pulsed and Allen felt his heartbeat speed up. His breathing got uncontrolled and His vision unfocused.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and Promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I´m afraid to fall_

" _ **Come on, Allen! You promised me that you would work together with me for this song!" Neah yelled while he dragged me through a garden. It was fall and everywhere where different colored leaves. The cold air hit over faces. The only thing warm was Neah´s hand that held my own in a tight grip.**_

 _ **I sighed. "Yes, Yes. Slow down! I am not going anywhere! I promised didn´t I? I always keep my promises. Seriously, your like a child at times!" I scolded him halfheartedly. He only shoot me a smirk. "But you love me anyway~!" He retorted playfully. I rolled my eyes and picked up my peace. "Why are we hurrying anyway?" I asked him, while I ignored the way his teasing made my heart speed up.**_

" _ **Hm, why? Because I can´t wait to hear your beautiful voice of course!" Neah answered. I looked at him to see if he was still teasing, but my breath got caught up in my throat at his serious look.**_

 _ **I blushed and looked down. I squeezed his hand to tell him to let go. Neah only shoot me a grin and squeezed back. I looked at him stunned, but that soon turned into a soft smile. A warm feeling spread through my chest.**_

Allen felt tears well up. He quickly blinked them away and jumped of his bed. He scrambled for the door. Completely ignoring Link´s warning. Allen just had one thing in his head. _"I have to get to Neah!"_ He thought determined.

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

" _ **Hey, Allen. I think Allen Campbell sounds nice, don´t you agree?" Neah said excited. He had an emotion in his eyes I couldn´t describe. I rolled my eyes. "That sounds horrible." I deadpanned. Neah stepped back like he was struck through the chest. He held a hand in front of his heart.**_

" _ **Your always so cruel!" Neah whined. I pinched his cheek. "Nope it´s called being truefull." I informed him while he swatted my hand away and pouted. Cute.**_

" _ **Well, if you don´t like it, we could always come up with one!" Neah cheered while he looked proud. I sighed. "Okay, let´s see what you can come up with." I played along, knowing I wouldn't get to finish my book if I didn´t. Neah brightened up.**_

" _ **How about Winston?" Neah inquires. I made a face. Neah shook his head. "Forget that one. That sounds horrible. Allen Winston or Neah Winston." Neah finally noticed.**_

" _ **Bridges?" Neah asked me. I shoot him a look. "You know what Cross would call us." I stated dryly. Neah paled. "Bitches?" I nodded. Neah hurriedly went on.**_

" _ **Frost?" Neah tried again. I made an X with my arms. Neah huffed and pouted. "Then, you try it!" Neah sulked. I thought about it.**_

" _ **Walker." I stated softly. Neah looked at me in surprise. "Hmm, Allen Walker and Neah Walker. I like it!" Neah praised with a grin. I smiled. "You always say to keep on walking don´t you? So it fits. Walker." I joked with a grin. Neah snickered.**_

" _ **Well, we just have to get married now! So we can both use our new last names!" Neah teased with a smirk. I lightly hit him with my book. "You would be the bride then. In the white dress." I said with a dark grin. Neah started stammering. "But, But, I am taller! You have the long hair and your prettier!" Neah stuttered. He didn´t want to wear a dress! Allen would look so much prettier in it!**_

 _ **Now it was my turn to stammer and blush. Neah only shot me an amused smile.**_

Allen ran through the hallways. He ignored everything. His goal now was to get to the Piano room in the Ark as fast as possible! He ignored the cries about where he was rushing to so fast. He doesn´t have the time to explain to them, they wouldn´t understand! Allen quickened his peace and tried to get his breath under control. "J-Just wait…" Allen panted while he dodged around the people in his way. He would clear everything up now.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don´t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I´ll love you for a thousand more_

" _ **This here is Timcampy! I made him so you wouldn´t get lost so often!" Neah showed me a Golden Golem. I had to admit I was impressed. I looked at him. "The things really cute and all, but you know you didn´t have to do that." I told him with a warm smile. He just shrugged. "I wanted too! It takes forever to find you!" Neah complained.**_

 _ **The Golem fluttered above us. "Tim, please play soundtrack 1 for us!" Neah said to him. I was confused. "Neah, what´s soundtrack 1? What´s the meaning of this?! Shouldn't you be at a Ball?" I asked him suspicious. He told me or more like complained about a Valentine´s ball he had to attend to, yesterday. Neah after all wore more formal clothing than usual.**_

 _ **Music that Neah always played floated through the room. I loved his music. It was always so passionate. Neah snorted and took my hand. He dragged me outside where it was already dark.**_

" _ **Don´t worry. I sneaked away. Would have been boring anyway. Who wants to dance with Old Ladies anyway? Or snobs." Neah said in distain. He laid a hand on my waist. "I would rather spend this day with you. And I like your face so much better than these clown-girls at the ball." Neah complimented with a grin. I blushed and he began to dance with me.**_

" _ **But still…" I sighed knowing it was useless with him. He only smiled at me. I could feel myself heat up even more. Neah had a light on his cheeks as well. We danced for a hour till Neah dragged me up a tree. We now sat on the tree.**_

" _ **You know, I used to do this all the time when I was younger and Mana was sick." Neah whispered while he starred at the star filled sky. I squeezed his hand. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt him stiffen up a bit.**_

" _ **I think we could do this more often. You don´t cause half the trouble you normally do." I suggested with a smirk. Neah blushed a bit and sulked. "I don´t cause so much trouble!" He defended with an offended look. I snickered. "Of course not. Just don´t forget who always cleans your mess up." I reminded him halfheartedly. His eyes began twinkling. He leaned near my face.**_

" _ **Then you just have to clean up my mess forever. So we wouldn´t get separated." Neah flirted with a sly face. My face soured. "I already learned more magic than I already knew, just to heal your sorry ass, Neah. Don´t get to arrogant." I warned while I leaned in more. Our lips were almost touching now.**_

 _ **We just starred at our eyes. Timcampy flew next to us, like he recorded the whole thing. Just when Neah began to lean in and there was just an inch between our lips a voice interrupted us.**_

" _ **NEAHHH! ANSWER YOUR STUPID PHONE!" Cross roared through Timcampy. Neah was so startled that he fell of the tree in surprise.**_

" _ **Arghh!" Neah yelled. I winced. That sounded like it hurt. I heard Neah start cussing at Cross and yelling death threats. I just smiled fondly at him while he made threatening gestures at Timcampy in the hopes that Cross would see them.**_

" _ **You stupid Asshole Marian! You just ruined the mode!" Neah cussed with an enraged voice. It was endearing to see him get so worked up.**_

"A-almost there!..." Allen breathed out. He could feel an Ark gate around the corner. He rushed past the few Scientists that were guarding the Ark. He jumped through the gate and ignored the screaming Chaos behind him. He ran through the beautiful white city while he searched for the special door.

" _It has to be here somewhere around here."_ Allen thought in concentration. His hands were shaking in excitement. He finally found the door and slowly opened it. Allen took a step into the room and saw _**his**_ reflection. Allen´s swore his heart stopped for a second. He stood there frozen.

 _Time stand still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

" _ **NEAH!" I cried in horror as I saw him fight the Millenium Earl. It was like every was in slow motion. I saw Neah get stabbed through the stomach and the Earl giggling evily. As I saw with wide eyes how Neah fell to the ground all that flashed in my vision was RED!**_

 _ **I tried to attack with everything I had. Magic and the Innocence I found in our last battle. I managed to hurt the Earl a bit and would have continued to do so if I hadn´t heard Neah´s pained groan. I quickly got myself together and picked up Neah. I ran with Neah in my arms till we were far enough away. I gently laid Neah against an Alleyway.**_

 _ **It felt like somebody cut me through the heart and I my blood felt cold in my veins. It was like someone was strangling me.**_

 _ **My hands were shaking in fear while I tried to heal his bleeding wounds with magic. Crimson stained my hands. My glasses got lost in the fight so my vision was a bit blurry.**_

" _ **Y-You can´t die! Y-YOU PROMISED!" I cried in panic. I felt tears well up. Why wasn´t my magic working?! It should have healed him by now, DAMN IT! I tried to pour more magic into him to close that damned wound that was bleeding to fast for my liking.**_

 _ **Suddenly one of Neah´s cold hands gripped mine and forced them to stop. I looked at him with a tearstained face. "Let go! I h-have to h-heal you or you w-will d-d-die." My voice broke at the end of the sentence but it didn´t matter to me right now. It didn´t matter to me how pathetic and weak I must look now.**_

 _ **Neah only let out a pained laugh while blood trickled down his chin. "I-It´s okay, Allen." He said softly. I almost punched him in the face. "Nothings okay! Y-Your bleeding to d-death here! So shut the fuck up and let me heal you like always!" I ordered while I swatted his hands away and tried once more to heal him. Neah only chuckled. I failed to see the humor in this situation.**_

" _ **You know, it´s too late. Don´t bother. Your magic isn´t going to work this time, you mother-hen." Neah joked while he began to breath harder. I tried to hold back sobs. He gently took my hands into his own and squeezed them.**_

" _ **The Ark is locked at Edo. You will be the only one who can move it with our song." Neah informed me seriously. Then he began to giggle. "Who would have known that you would have the same sword as me, just as Innocence? We really belong together huh?" Neah said with a strained smile. A blood puddle began to form under him.**_

 _ **I suddenly remembered something. I gripped his hands tighter. "USE ME! I PROMISE I WILL KEEP YOUR MEMORIES SAVE!" I demanded desperately with a strong voice. Neah looked shocked at me.**_

" _ **Please! No matter how long it takes, I will protect them from the Noahs, the Earl and the Order!" I assured him with a serious expression. Neah´s eyes soften. "…w-we….end…..w-war…..together….?" Neah asked while he tried to hold his eyes open. I nodded quickly. "Yes!" I screamed in panic. We had to hurry if not Neah would surely die!**_

"… _ **.o-oka-y…..s-so…..meet….again….as….Allen W-Walker…and….N-Neah W-Wal-lker?" Neah asked childishly as his eyes closed. "Y-yes, I p-promise." I chocked out through tears. I closed my eyes, chanted a spell and kissed him softly. I felt his memories transfer to me.**_

 _ **I pulled back. "Till we meet again Neah." I whispered heartbroken.**_

A tear slide down Allen´s cheek. Allen´s face was blank. Neah watched him like a hawk in the mirror. Allen tried to take a step forward but felt how the Order wanted to go into the Ark to drag him back. _"So Link already knows?"_ Allen thought bitterly.

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What´s standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Allen´s eyes narrowed. " _I will not let them interrupt this moment!_ " Allen was seething. No way would he let someone get between them! Not now! Not ever again! Over his _dead_ body. Allen closed his eyes and closed off every Ark gate. He heard the angry cries when he did but he couldn´t have been more careless about that.

Allen opened his eyes and took a unsure step forward. Neah´s eyes had not once left him when he stepped in the room. Like he was startled and suspicious of why Allen was here right now.

 _One step closer_

 _ddddd_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don´t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I´ll love you for a thousand more_

"You have waited long for me didn´t you? Must have been horrible." Allen said softly. He took gently steps towards the big mirror. Neah´s eyes widen and he looked stunned.

" **Y-You remember?"** Neah´s voice was hopeful and so painfully sad, that Allen felt like the worst human on earth for making him wait. Allen smile turned more affectionate and apologetic.

"What do you think?" Allen teased with a quiet voice. He had felt so guilty and regretful. It was his idea after all, but a sad Neah was better than a _dead_ one.

He saw how Neah flinched and his eyes brightened up. Was it Allen´s imagination or were Neah´s eyes glassed over?

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I´ll love you for a thousand more_

" **I knew that you would remember!** " Neah´s breathed in relief. He laid his hands on the mirror glass. He looked sad that he couldn´t get through the glass, but the smile he shoot Allen glowed with happiness.

Allen walked closer to the mirror. Allen´s heart was pounding in his chest.

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

When Allen was in front of the mirror, he laid his hands on the glass, so his and Neah´s hands were touching. Allen laid his forehead on Neahs.

They were just staring each other deep in the eyes. Soft Silver and Warm Golden clashed with each other.

" **P-Prove it.."** Neah whispered quietly. He had a wistful smile on his face. His voice was shaking like he thought it was a dream.

Allen blinked a few times and then sighed softly. " **Neah D. Campbell** are you telling me, you forgot the time where you practically implied you wanted to marry me?" Allen asked sternly. Neah´s eyes widen and he beamed at Allen.

"Allen, Allen, ALLEN!" Neah repeated over and over like he couldn´t believe it. Like a child who repeated their favorite word over and over.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don´t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I will love you for a thousand more_

"Neah, I am so sorry." Allen said regretfully. "But like I promised no matter how long, I would protect them." He continued. Neah only shook his head. **"You remember. That´s the best thing that could have happened. I guess our love was strong enough right? Or were these Memories with me just to irresistible for you to forget?"** Neah blurted out. Allen blushed a light pink. "Still a flirt, I see." Allen said fondly. Neah smirked. **"You have no idea how many Pick-up lines I thought up. I had 35 years after all."** Neah teased. Allen chuckled. "Wow. Are you old." He couldn´t stop the grin, when Neah pouted. " **Not my fault."** He sulked.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I´ll love you for a thousand more_

"ALLEN WALKER OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Voices ordered and yelled. Allen sweat dropped. "Upps? Forgot about them." Allen muttered to himself. **"Aww, did you want to have me all to yourself?"** Neah cooed with a smirk. Allen stammered but didn´t try to deny it. "And what if I did?" Allen shot back and watched in glee, when Neah blushed.

"Is there a way where I could touch you?" Allen asked out of nowhere. Neah startled looked up with a suggestive smile. " **Oh?** " Neah leered at him. Allen face heated up. "Okay, I guess you don´t want to get hugged then." Allen sighed while he made a move to pull away from the mirror.

" **NO! I-I mean, don´t go!"** Neah yelled in panic when he saw pull away. Allen chuckled fondly. "I am not going _anywhere_ Neah. Don´t worry." He assured with a grin. Neah growled. " **You better** _ **not**_ **. It is boring as hell and I need someone to plan the deaths of Marian and the Earl with.** " Neah warned with a sadistic grin.

"To my question from before?" Allen inquired gently. Neah nodded and Allen´s vision went black. He opened his eyes again and saw Neah in front of him.

" **This is your mind. We only can touch here so-**." Neah explained but he had to stumble back when a body tackled his in a hug.

" _Finally_." Allen breathed out in content. He hugged Neah as tight as he could. Neah looked lost at first but then hugged back just as passionately.

"I missed you." They both confessed/admitted at the same time. They laughed and bumped their foreheads together. They grinned at each other while they still had their arms around the other.

"Soooo? Neah Walker?" Allen stated with amusement. Neah nodded proudly. **"Now it´s official. We´re married."** Neah teased while he kissed Allen´s forehead. Allen blushed and stuttered. "I don´t really have to wear a dress do I?" Allen deadpanned. Neah broke out into laughter. **"We can discuss these things at before our wedding. You know I think the grave of the Earl would be a good place to marry, what do you think?"** Neah inquired with a sly grin. Allen nodded.

" **Wait. Didn´t** _ **Road**_ **kiss you?"** Neah grumbled with a sour face while he made gagging noises. Allen looked slightly sick and nodded. Neah smiled like the cat who caught a helpless mouse. " **Well, then. I just have to kiss you till you won´t even remember anyone´s else."** Neah leered while he jumped Allen.

They sat there for hours talking and kissing. Making up for lost time.


End file.
